DC Nation Vol 2 0
Other Characters: * Batman * Roger Martello ** Mary Martello Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Superman: "Office Space" | Synopsis2 = At the Daily Planet, Perry White is telling his coworkers to stick to facts when writing about superheroes, when Clark Kent arrives with a scoop story about ex-government employees attempting to sell old LexCorp tech. As Superman he has infiltrated their stronghold in Costa Rica, and with his strength forced them to confess everything. White tells Clark to go write the story in Lois Lane's office, since she has recently stopped working there. Clark refuses. In her stead, White announces a new hire: a reporter from the Star City Sentinel, Miss Robinson Goode. She seems very pleased to meet Clark and offers him to have lunch together some day. Clark is called by White in his office, where he scolds him for not being the emotional writer he once was. As White continues to provoke Clark, he leaves from the roof as Superman. Goode tries to find him on the roof, but he has disappeared. At a night club, an unnamed man asks Goode her first impression of the Daily Planet and its workers. She says she's intrigued by Clark, no-one knows where Lois is and Perry is a stout director. Eventually, she adds that she'll own the Planet come Wednesday. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Batman * LexCorp * Lex Luthor Locations: * * ** *** * ** Gotham Gazette ** *** *** S.T.A.R. Labs ** Smallville ** Star City *** Star City Sentinel Items: * Gold Kryptonite * * Red Kryptonite | StoryTitle3 = Justice League: "No Justice: Prelude" | Synopsis3 = On Colu, homeworld of Brainiac and edge of the known universe, four unprecedented Justice League teams are on a mission to intercept the Omega Titans, four giant beings who absorb galaxies for energy, before they come to their next target, Earth. Their appearance is the result of the shattering of the Source Wall, the boundary of the known Multiverse. The only way to beat them is to fight in teams based on the four cosmic energies: Entropy, Mystery, Wonder and Wisdom. Team Entropy, led by Batman and consisting of Lobo, Deathstroke, Beast Boy and Lex Luthor, is tasked with freeing the most dangerous intergalactic criminals in the Multiverse from a cell block on the planet, while fighting their way through hordes of robots who accuse them of Crimes against Multiversal Law in the Coluan High Court's stead. Team Mystery, led by Superman and consisting of Martian Manhunter, Starro, Sinestro and Starfire, is tasked with destroying a giant floating brain, while Superman recalls that three days ago Brainiac himself has come to Earth looking for aid against the menace of the Omega Titans. Team Wonder, led by Wonder Woman and consisting of Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Raven and Etrigan is tasked with reaching the Mystic Tree, while fighting alien ghosts. Team Wisdom, led by Cyborg and consisting of The Atom, The Flash, Harley Quinn and Robin, is tasked with "hacking" Colu's nervous system, while fighting super hi-tech robots who can predict their movements. Meanwhile, on Earth, Green Arrow urges Supergirl to come back to the planet in case the League's plan is unsuccessful. Kara seems confident in them, though, so she leaves for space. Unexpectedly, as soon as she breaks out of Earth's atmosphere, she finds herself in front of the Omega Titans, apparently ready for their attack. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Alfred Pennyworth * Aquaman Locations: * * * Source Wall Items: * | Notes = * Bendis' Superman story "Office Space" leads directly into . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}